The Life of a Hybrid
by jacraest
Summary: The life of Steven Universe but there is unrest and mistrust within the Universe family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 - Doubt

It was a boring Saturday at the temple. Pearl and Garnet were on a mission capturing a corrupted gem that they said had been causing trouble and disturbing humans. Peridot was in the temple because Garnet didn't trust Peridot being at the barn alone unsupervised. Garnet did not trust Peridot just yet.

Amethyst was drinking a cocktail of motor oil and antifreeze while Steven played a video game and Peridot watched.

"Steven, what is the point of this, 'video game'? Period asked.

"Well" Steven started, "it's to have fun when you're bored, or just want to have fun."

"Oh" Period replied, "so humans are just passing the time by challenging themselves and wasting their life away until the day they die due to age?" Peridot cocked her head to the side waiting for an answer.

"That's one way of putting it!" Steven replied and chuckled nervously.

"Geez P, why do you have to be so sad?" Asked Amethyst.

"I'm not sad, I'm just still getting accustomed to the Earth's inhabitants' strange practices and rituals." Replied Peridot.

Time Skip three hours.

"Mmmmmmkayy, I'm going to my room now." Stated Amethyst.

"Okay." Replied Steven.

Amethyst walks out of the temple room leaving Steven and Period alone.

"Eeeeehhh, I think I'm going to get off my video games now." Groaned Steven.

"Why?" Asked Peridot. "You showed no evidence of physical exertion and didn't burn any energy whatsoever! All you did was twiddle your little touch stumps!" Complained Peridot.

"Look, Peridot, when humans stare at a screen for too long their eyes get tired since they are looking at fake light. Well, that's how Dad explained it." Said Steven

"Ohhh, who is this, 'Dad'?" Asked Peridot

"Well, you know Greg? Well, he's my dad." Replied Steven

"Ohhh." Realized Peridot. She looked down in shame after remembering how she shoved him off a roof, nearly killing him.

"What's wrong Peridot? Asked Steven, him noticing her look down in shame.

"What!, Nothing is wrong with me!" Peridot scrambled back in anger.

"Periii, it's okay if you feel bad, it's a normal emotion that people feel. You feel it when you hurt someone, mentally or physically." Steven said while comforting Peridot.

"What?"

"It's okay." Steven repeated. " I feel bad sometimes too. It's a normal emotion. Human or not, most things feel it."

"Oh." Peridot replied."I still feel bad though."

"I know what would help!" Steven exclaimed.

"What?" Peridot asked, curious to know more.

"You could apologize to my dad!" Steven said cheerfully, knowing full well that this could turn out terribly or great.

"Apologize?" Asked Peridot, looking confused.

"Oh, wait a minute" Steven said, as he got off the bed to go grab a dictionary Pearl kept in the cupboard next to the couch.

After waiting more than one minute, as Steven had told her, he brought a big heavy book up and put it onto his bed.

"This is a dictionary, it has all of the meanings of english words and phrases, and how they are supposed to be used." Explained Steven. He opened the dictionary and began searching for the word 'apologize'. He eventually found it and began explaining the definition to Peridot.

"Apologize. To express regret for something that one has done wrong."

"Oh, thank you Steven." Replied Peridot."Now, could you find the definition of, dork?" Asked Peridot.

"Oh, sure." Replied Steven, becoming slightly uncomfortable ."Peridot, who called you a dork?"

"Ohhh, Amethyst calls me that a lot. I don't really know why, but it kind of bothers me whenever she calls me that." Replied Peridot.

"Ohhhh, okay. Here's the definition. a dull, slow-witted, or socially inept person." Steven said as he looked at Peridot."But you aren't that. You always hang out with Lapis, Amethyst and even me sometimes!"

Peridot looked especially uncomfortable when Steven had mentioned Lapis and Amethyst, but had smiled when he mentioned himself.

"Peri what's wrong?" Questioned Steven. You look sad. "Is something going on between you and Lapis that I don't know about?"

Now, normally Steven was a very forgiving and naive boy, but given what had happened in the last year, he was always a bit more suspicious and untrusting whenever talking to gems.

"Well..." Peridot had burst into tears. "Oh Steven it's terrible! She beats me, mentally abuses me, and she wishes I was shattered!" Peridot was tearing up now.

"Shhhhh, Peri... just one thing at a time okay?" Said Steven as he hugged and tried to comfort her. It's okay, I'll protect you. Though the boy was only 14, he knew very well of the immense power that Lapis Lazuli held within her gem. Anywhere near water, Lapis Lazuli was unstoppable.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Help

Chapter 2 - Help

Pearl and Garnet were walking down to the warp pad after unsuccessfully finding the corrupted gem.

"But Garnet, why do you not trust Peridot? She's been with us for well over a year now. Even if she did betray us, Steven could and would reason with her and get her back." Said Pearl as she tried to change Garnet's mind about making Peridot sleep in the temple with them, with Pearl really not wanting to deal with Peridot being in the temple with Steven and Amethyst. Knowing the trouble they would get into while they were there together.

"Pearl, even though Peridot has been with us for a while now, she is still a Homeworld gem. We don't know if we can trust her. Peridots are intelligent, calculating and emotionless gems." Countered Garnet. "She is going to be sleeping in the temple because we must keep an eye on her. Besides, Peridot is the only one here with enough knowledge of electronics to create anything similar to a surveillance system. Besides, she wouldn't since the only one she trust is Steven."

Pearl and Garnet appeared at the temple on the warp pad.

"Steven what happened with Peridot?" Pearl asked worried.

"Peri, tell them what happened, if you want to I'll tell them." Steven lifted off Peridot as she nodded her head but he still kept his arm on her.

"Pearl, Garnet, Peridot told me how Lapis Lazuli was abusive and terrible to Peridot. She... She beat her and mentally abused her, telling her how she could shatter her if she told anyone how she was treating Peridot. She despises her existence. This is all because she was Peridot's informant over 2 years ago." Steven explained sadly, being ashamed of Lapis Lazuli, knowing what she had done to Peridot.

"Peridot!" Everyone heard a voice from outside. It was Lapis Lazuli.

"Eeeep! Peridot fell off and behind the bed. "She's here, she knows! Now she's gonna hurt and shatter me..." Steven hugged Peridot as Lapis walked in.

"Steven! What's wrong with Peridot?" Asked Lapis, sounding innocent and unknowing of what Peridot was going through.

"Lapis... We know what you did to Peridot..." Said Steven, sounding ashamed.

"Was it Peridot? It was, wasn't it? How much did she tell you?" Questioned Lapis. She was getting angry.

All of the gems were taken aback by what Lapis was saying in front of all of them.

" Hey! What's all the racket?" Amethyst had stormed out of her room, now shocked by what was going on.

Lapis growled. " Doesn't matter! She's lying!" Lapis countered.

"Liar!" Steven yelled.

The gems saw Lapis preparing to attack, seeing a giant water hand coming from behind her. Steven had bubbled himself and Peridot just in time as the water hand came inside and destroyed the front wall of the beach house. This had sent the Gems flying into a wall, and Steven with Peridot in the bubble flying out the window in a bubble.

Steven and Peridot were knocked out so forcefully they hit the side of the cliff and bounced into the sea and sunk to the bottom. Steven was hurt and Peridot was unconscious when they hit the desert floor.

The gems had gotten their bearings and began to give chase after Lapis. She was already at the shore, looking for Peridot when Pearl shot a bolt from her spear and hit lapis on her shoulder. Howling in pain, she summoned the sea and formed 3 very large hands. The gems began battling Lapis.

Meanwhile, at the sea floor in a pink bubble,

"Peridot!" Steven yelled obnoxiously. "Are you okay?" All Peridot did was twitch. She then began to come around.

"Steven?" Peridot asked, still tired after what happened. As she looked around the bubble she began to notice how they were at the bottom of the ocean. " Steven, why are we here at the bottom of the ocean?"

"Ohhh, that's Lazuli's fault. She smashed the front of the beach house with her giant water fist, and we went flying through the back window. Good thing that this bubble is really strong though."Steven explained. "We gotta get back to the beach! We gotta help the gems!"

"No! We should just stay here. We're in Lazuli's home teritory now. Who knows what she could do to us when she's at her most powerful? Besides, she just wants me. It's my fault that Garnet, Pearl, or Amethyst could be shattered. I'm sorry, you should have never befriended me." Peridot said sadly looking ashamed of herself.

 _ **Stevens P.O.V.**_

I really felt bad for it really wasn't Peridot's fault. She was just following orders. But I had to get back to the gems to help them. I just had to keep Peridot safe and away from Lapis.

"Peridot, look, I gotta get back to the gems so I can help them defeat Lapis, okay?" I told her, waiting for a response.

"Okay..." Peridot said unsure.

"Don't worry, I'll keep you in this bubble if she gets near us, and you can hide in the temple, okay?"

"Sure..." Peridot said scared.

"Cmon, don't be scared. You little cute slice of pie." She groaned at me calling her cute and replied, " Let's just swim back to shore.

"Okay."

 _ **Back to the Gems**_

To say the least, things were not going well. Amethyst was poofed (as usual whenever they fight another gem), Pearl was staying back shooting bolts from her spear, and Garnet was trying to fight off the water using her gauntlets until she got an idea. When Lapis had bubbled Garnet in water, she made electricity using her gauntlets and electricity flowed through the water and shocked the water gem.

Lapis fell over and retreated into her gem. Garnet walked over, bubbled Lapis and sent her away deep into the temple.

Just as she sent her away, Garnet saw Steven and Peridot swimming back to shore. "Steven! Are you and Peridot alright?" Garnet asked.

When Steven finally got a chance to get onto the shore, he told her, " Yeah Garnet, we're fine. I just can't believe Lapis would do this for over a year and we didn't know." The gems walked back in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 -

 _ **Two days after Lapis Lazuli was poofed and bubbled**_

 _ **Stevens P.O.V.**_

There was no getting around it. Life at the beach house was becoming exceedingly more boring by the hour. Video games were now boring, Connie can't hang out with me because she's at some family event out of state, and the gems are out on a mission. Well, all of the gems except Peridot. She was sitting on the couch muttering to herself, when she suddenly got somewhat irritated, and started fussing. Aww, she looks so cute when she gets angry...

"What are, you looking at?" Peridot asked.

"Oh, nothing, you just look so cute!" I replied

"I AM NOT CUTE!" She yelled. She came over to me and started slapping me. " I won't stop until you admit I'm not cute!"

"Never!" I countered.

I grabbed her hands and stopped her from slapping me. "Peri, there's nothing wrong with being cute. It's a compliment." I blushed a little, I don't know why, I've been around her but it's only times like this I blush.

"What? Oh, I get it now." Peridot replied. "Sorry for attacking you."

"Ah, It's fine. It didn't hurt that much."

Once the situation had deescalated, I asked her, "Peridot, why do you wear those visors all the time?"

"Oh...It's because when I was formed, my hairstyle and eye color were different from other Peridots. I was lucky that I was smarter than the average Peridot, and that meant that they just gave me this visor to protect my gem from damage, make my eye color green, and it keeps my hair this way." Peridot explained.

"Can I take it off?" I asked.

"Why?"

"So I can see what you look like without them."

"Oh. Okay."

As she took off her visor, I saw that her eyes were actually blue. As she took it off, her hair became noticeably fluffier and fell down above her shoulders. She looked so beautiful.

"Do I look okay?" She started to blush.

"You look beaut- nice." I replied." Wait, let me take you somewhere real quick." I picked her up bridal style and ran outside. "You ever flown before?"

"N-No."

"Well today you are!" I said as I jumped up and flew up higher than the clouds. Good thing I was wearing a jacket, because it was kind of chilly up there.

"S-Steven, you know I'm afraid of heights, right?"

"Don't worry Peri, I won't let you go." To make her feel safer, I held her more tightly and brought her closer to my chest. I began to blush and saw her face a darker shade of green.

 _ **Peridot's P.O.V.**_

I still don't know why I'm nervous around Steven. Whenever I'm around or with him like this, my face starts to burn, and I get nervous. He notices me blushing and I quickly turn away. But then he grabs my chin and turns me towards him.

"Awww... you look so... cute..." He says.

I wanted to slap him, but the fact that we were thousands of feet in the air and I just didn't want to this time. It was... weird. I feels like whenever I'm around Lapis or Amethyst, but, stronger.

"Peri, you zoning out?" He asked.

"Oh!" I said, snapping back to reality. "No, just thinking about things."

I was grateful to feel ground under my feet once more. We had landed surprisingly close to the house.

As we walked in, Steven told me he had to take a shower and get ready for bed, as it was already dark, and far away, you could see the other cities. It kind of reminded of Homeworld.

I turned to Steven standing there, in his 'banana pajamas'.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed Peri, goodnight." It wasn't till he was already in bed and I was at the couch that I realized that I didn't know how to sleep. I'm guessing he had realized this too, as he then asked, " Peridot, you don't know how to sleep, do you?"

"No, I don't really know how to sleep." I replied.

"Oh. Then come over here then." He patted to the other side of his bed facing the window, as he scooted over.

"Are you okay with me occupying a large amount of your bed?" I asked, half actually concerned and half nervous.

"Ah, it's fine Peri. Come!"

As I laid down in his bed and pulled myself under his sheets I tried to mimic the position he was laying in."Like this?" I asked.

"Well, do you feel comfortable in that position?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay, now just think about nothing, or something that made you happy today, and just relax..." He said as he closed his eyes and stopped responding. I began to do the same, and I too began to drift into my mind...

I awoke later to find Steven had wrapped his arms and one of his legs around me. I began to blush and get what humans call 'butterflies in my stomach' and get nervous. At least he wasn't awake to see me blush, or he would've called me cute and teased me. I began to fall asleep once more...

As I awoke in the morning, I found that I was still in his arms. As I tried to wiggle out, I heard him start mumbling.

"No, Connie... Don't hurt her.. Connie... get away...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 _ **Stevens P.O.V.**_

I woke up to the sound of Peridot calling my name.

"Steven, Steven!"

"What Peridot?" Steven groaned.

"You were mumbling in your sleep."

"What was I saying?"

"You were talking about someone called Connie."

"Oh, what was I saying about her?" Steven blushed as he said this.

"You were telling her to get away from somebody. I don't know who." Peridot said.

"Hmm, who could it be?"

Our conversation was rudely interrupted by a boisterous Amethyst. "Hey lovebirds, get up already!"

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's, like 2 in the afternoon dude!"

"Man I really overslept." I grumbled to myself.

I got up, took a shower,and brushed my teeth along with my hair. There wasn't much to eat besides waffles, so I started to go to the Big Donut. "Hey Peri, want to try a donut?" I asked her.

"What is this, donut?"

"Oh, a donut is a ring of soft bread with flavorings and other sweet toppings put on top." I explained. " They're really good, if you want to try it." She looked a little hesitant at first, but then decided to come along. As we were walking along the beach, I saw a familiar face on the beach. It was Connie!

"Hey Connie!"

"Hey Steven!"

We ran up to each other and gave each other a big hug. "I missed you!"

" Missed you too."

"So how did your family reunion go?"

"Oh, so many people were there. My uncles, aunts, grandparents, cousins, everybody was there. Except my great grandfather. I didn't know it, but he died a few months ago."

"Oh, Connie..."

"It's fine though, I didn't really know my great grandfather, so I can't really feel sad or really relate to him." She paused for a moment. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Peridot. "

"Hello." Peridot looked noticeably uncomfortable, but it's probably because she's a little shy. "Nice to meet you, Connie."

"Nice to meet you too Peridot." Connie held out her hand for Peridot, but she just looked down in confusion, not knowing what to do.

"Oh, Peri, when somebody holds out their hand, you're supposed to shake it."

 _ **Peridot's P.O.V.**_

As I shook Connie's hand, I looked to Steven to see if I was doing it right. He nodded and I let go.

"Me and Peri were just gonna go get a donut. You want one Connie?" Steven asked.

"I would, but I just ate and I'm pretty full." Connie replied.

"OK." Me and Steven walked inside of the 'Big Donut' and thought about Connie. She seemed nice. Her and Steven seemed to have a relationship known as being 'friends'. My thoughts were interrupted by him asking what donut I wanted. As I looked throughout the display case, I couldn't really decide what I wanted. "I'll have what you're having Steven."

"Sounds good."

"Steven, I forgot to ask, but who's your friend here?"

"Oh, that's Peridot."

"Well, nice to meet you Peridot, i'm Sadie."

"Where's Lars?"

"Oh, he's just slacking off again, as usual." She grumbled. I couldn't help but notice the annoyed look on her face when she mentioned that name.

Sadie gave Steven the donuts and he gave her some human currency. She also returned some to him and we walked ou the of the store.

"Here ya go Peri." He said as he handed me the 'donut'. It has some kind of brown paste on the top of it. As I saw him eating it, I attempted to mimic his actions and took a small bit of the donut. I saw him chewing it, I guess to ease the food going down his throat. I also chewed the donut. It had a sweet taste, and it just felt good. As I swallowed it, Steven asked if I liked it.

"Oh yeah, this is really good." I replied taking another bite of the donut. As me and Steven finished our donuts, he asked Connie,

"So, what do you want to do today Connie?"

"Well, I was thinking about going to Funland."

"Oh... Well if we go we can't go on any of the rollercoasters and stuff since me and Peridot are too short."

"Okay, then why don't we just go to the arcade there?"

"Sounds good."

 _ **3rd Person P.O.V.**_

As the group were walking over there, Peridot realized that she had no idea of what an arcade was.

"Steven, what's an arcade? What purpose does it serve?"She questioned.

"Oh, an arcade is a place to have fun at. It's full of video games."

"What's a video game?"

"You know my gaming system at the house?"

"Yeah."

"Well it's just like that but made so people have to play money each time they want to play it."

Peridot nodded. As they reached the arcade, Connie asked Steven which video game he wanted to play.

 _ **Stevens P.O.V.**_

As I scanned the arcade, I saw a video game I loved to play. It was Super Jumpman 3! The latest release. As the group made their way to the machine, greeted us and told us not destroy anything this time. As he played first and lost all of his lives, he asked Peridot if she wanted to play. Peri seemed suprisingly enthustiactic. When she started playing, she at first died quickly, but when she got used to the controls, she was really good.

"Wow Peri, you're so good at this." I said just as she passed the second boss.

After watching her play for a good twenty minutes, she beat the whole game! I cheered in enthusiam and just as she saved her high score, the game froze and the machine shut off. I looked at Peridot and saw her in confusion at what happened. She then got angry and started fussing how it wasn't fair and how the stupid machine was defective. Then walked over and looked upset. Oh boy, here we go again.

"Steven! Why is it whenever you come here things always break? Hey, Steven's little friend, I had to pay over a thousand dollars for that new machine because it was a new release, because of that, you are going to stay here and work for me to pay off your debt. Do you understand?"

" Yes, human." Peridot said as she walked over to .

" , It isn't her fault tho-" I said as I tried to reason with him before he inturrupted me. "Look Steven, every time you come over here, one of your freinds breaks something and costs this buisness money. Now get out!"

Me and Connie hurried outside.

 _ **Peridots P.O.V.**_

The man turned to me and started at me. "As for you, you are going to stay and come by every day until you pay off your debt. Understood? You can start by fixing up that machine you just broke."

"Could I have a screwdriver at least?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I sighed as Steven walked away with Connie. To the other rides at "Funland" I suppose. Before I knew it, a screwdriver was placed in my hand and I started work on the machine...

 _ **Stevens P.O.V.**_

As we walked away, I really felt bad for Peridot. This was her first time away from the beach house, and it hasn't gone well. I wanted to take her on rides and stuff so she could have a great first time and see all of the great in the world. Well, so much for that plan.

"What's wrong Steven?" Asked an innocent looking Connie.

"Ah, it's just that while we get to go out and have fun, Peri has to stay in the arcade and fix up 's machines. It isn't fair, it doesn't feel right. I wanted Peri to have a good first time in Beach City, we could've gone and seen the sights, riden the new rollercoaster, but that machine had to break for no reason and now she's stuck there fixing stuff up while we get to go out and do stuff."

"Steven, The world isn't fair. That's just the way it is. The protaganist in real life doesn't always win against the antagonist."

"Well, that's one way of putting it." I replied.

 _ **Time Skip 3 hours.**_

"Sorry Steven, I have to go. My dad says it's getting late and he doesn't want me outside when it's dark.

"Ok Connie, bye!"

"Bye Steven, see you next time!" She said as she ran away.

As I walked down the sidewalk to go get Peridot from the arcade, I couldnt help but, notice how dark it really was. I mean, it was actually 7 pm. Her parents usually make her come home before sundown. I seem they're putting alot more trust with her staying with me.

As I walked down the boardwalk, I saw a lonely Peridot in a blue jumpsuit leaning against the arcade wall. As I walked over to her, I was suprised she didn't notice me.

"Hey Peri." She looked up lazily and finally saw me.

"Hello Steven, let's just get to the beach house.

"Soooo... How did your work go?"

"Oh it went okay. I fixed a few more machines and said he was happy for me fixing more than he needed fixed and he gave me two of these." She showed me two 100 dollar bills.

"Oh that's so cool. You could probably get a new laptop with that money.

"Laptop?"

"Y'know when you called me on that computer at the barn and Lapis nearly destroyed it? Well, thanks to advancements in technology, we come up with faster, more energy efficient, and laster longing products. Like Intel is coming out with it's seventh generation processors. But they're only availible on expensive products, so you could probalby get a used laptop or a new one, like a Googla Chromabook."

"Thank you for this information Steven."

"Welcome." I hadn't noticed it, but we were already at the beach house.

"Peri, how tired are you?"

"Meh, tired but not really. Peridots are used to working on one thing for long amounts of time."

"Have you ever seen the stars?"

"Yeah, one time with Garnet, the time we tried to fuse, and failed." She looked noticably sadder as she said this.

"Hey Peri, it's fine, nobody fuses on their first try, it's okay. A fusion is unification of how 2 people feel. Like with Garnet, it's love, with Stevonnie, it's friendship. But cmon, lets go stargazing, you wanna fly or walk to the cliff where it's best?"

"Let's fly." She replied.

 _ **Time Skip 5 minutes of utter silence, flying, and intense blushing, they arrived.**_

As night fell, many of the millions of stars became visible. It was amazing. It was pretty cold though, and the fact that they were on a cliff wasn't comforting.

"You can see homeworld from here Steven."

"Really?" I looked up and scanned the sky for it immediately.

"It's the one that's the brightest."

"Oh, now I see it." It was one of the brightest things in the sky. To think Homeworld was so far away too. "Peri, what was life like on homeworld?"

"I didn't exist, then I did, I don't remember much, but I do remember our era of Peridots were made smaller, and had to be fitted with limb enhancers to make our height the same as era 1 Peridot's. I do know for a fact that I was smarter than the average Peridot."

"Cool! Did they test you to see how smart you are?"

"No, they hook you up to this machine that goes over your gem and looks at it's properties. Specific properties mean that a gem is smarter than it's other brethren."

"Wow! And I thought I was doing all the teaching, about earth and all."

"Well, that just comes to show that I know alot more than you about your planet, and I know alot more about mine."


End file.
